It is common for home and business owners, developers, and renovators to wish to renew a horizontal surface such as a floor, deck, patio or other indoor or outdoor surface. One means of performing such renewal is to abrade the upper surface of the existing material to provide a newly revealed, cleaner surface, or to prepare the surface for installation thereon of another surface material.
Various abrading apparatus for performing surface abrasion are well known in the prior art. Such prior art apparatus, however, have several drawbacks. Some are limited in the type of power supply they may employ. Others leave undesirable tooling marks in the surface, or fail to abrade the surface sufficiently close to adjoining walls. Still others may overheat and require frequent cooling periods, or may be difficult to service. Others are larger and heavier and making mobility between floors of a building difficult or even impossible.
There is a general desire for apparatus that overcomes one or more of the above-discussed drawbacks.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.